


Liar, Liar

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Author Still Can't Tag, Badass, Blood, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Heir to the Shiba Clan, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo Shiba - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai, Kissing, Kisuke is a slut, Light mention of Underage Non-Con, M/M, Mafia AU, No Beta, Shiba Clan - Freeform, Shihoin Clan, Slash, Smut, UraIchi Week 2019, Violence, We Die Like Men, Yakuza Boss!Kisuke, bodyguard!ichigo, implied character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: “I’ve heard some other things about you, Shiba.Ferocious attack dog. Red fox. Uncontrollable beast.I wonder…do you think I’ll be able to tame you? I've always wanted a little housecat.” Kisuke whispered, a sharp smile tugging at his lips.Ichigo glared at him. “Really now? I wonder who will tame whom?”Day 5 of UraIchi Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying my hand at a AU like this but I'm really really excited and I hope you enjoy where I'm taking this!  
> This was inspired by the Manga 'Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai'.  
> Kisuke is a Yakuza Boss. Ichigo is his bodyguard.

Name: Kisuke Urahara.

Age: 27 years old.

Occupation: Boss of the Utagawa Yakuza Group.

Location: Karakura City, 16:00 o’clock.

Kisuke was currently leaning against the glass window overlooking Karakura City. A cigarette was dangling from his mouth and burning away slowly, he neither seemed to notice or care. With a sigh he ran a hand through his messy ash-blond hair. He flicked the cigarette out of the open window, watching it land on the empty sidewalk below.

He had removed his jacket, wearing only a pristine white shirt, his vest and a loosened tie; an attempt to get comfortable even if he was stuck at the office for another hour at least.

With a groan he hit his head against the glass.

Some days were just _so_ _dull_.

No trespassing on his territory, no interesting heists, nobody he needed to collect money from or threaten. The only thing left to do was check over reports and he sure as hell was procrastinating on that as long as he could.

He hadn’t even had a decent fuck yet. For a man that usually had had at least three cocks up his ass by the time lunch came by it really was a dreadfully slow day. 

“Boss!” A voice called through the door.

“Come in!” He yelled back.

One of his subordinates – Keigo Asano – came walking in, another person in tow.

“Ichigo Shiba, of the Shiba Clan is here to start his work.” Asano informed him.

Kisuke’s gaze shifted to the young man behind Keigo. He was wearing a dark grey suit and black tie. Handsome and undoubtedly his father’s son, with a mop of bright orange hair which messily fell into his face.

“Leave us alone, Asano.” Kisuke ordered.

As the door closed behind him Kisuke gestured for the Shiba boy to step closer.

“Take a seat.” He offered, pointing towards the couch.

Ichigo did as he was told. He kept his eyes trained on the man as the Yakuza boss easily slid into the seat across from him.

“So, it seems like we’ll be working together from here on out.” Kisuke said.

“Yes.” Shiba answered, his voice curt. Kisukes tilted his head as he realized that there seemed to be a permanent scowl plastered on his face. With an amused quirk of his eyebrow he slowly leaned further back, crossing his feet as he went.

“Ichigo Shiba, hm?” Kisuke asked quietly. “Tell me, what have you heard of me?”

Ichigo scowled a bit more before answering carefully. “Youngest Boss the Utagawa Group has ever had, serving under the Shihoin Clan.”

Kisuke huffed a small laugh. “What else?”

The boy stayed quiet, fighting to keep his expression neutral.

“Aww, come on. I’ve heard a lot of bad things in my life. No need to be shy~. Tell me, what have my dear underlings told you about me?” Kisuke sung happily.

“ _Masochistic pervert.”_ Shiba spoke after a moment’s hesitancy.  

A calm smile stretched itself over Kisukes face as Ichigo answered. “Ahh, yes, delightful. Anything else?”

“ _Lustful cat_.”

“Hmm, I like that one. Next?” Kisuke replied, his smile never wavering.  

“ _The public toilet of the executive staff_.”

“Ohh, am I now? Anything left?”

“ _He smiles even if he’s mad, so be careful_.”

Kisukes smile stayed the same as before, but his eyes seemed to bore themselves into Ichigos. Somehow becoming colder and sharper.

“Quite a few things you’ve heard there. My turn now, isn’t it?” Kisuke asked rhetorically, uncrossing his feet and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Ichigo Shiba, 20 years old. Heir to the Shiba Clan and for the foreseeable future my bodyguard. Really, the relationship between the Shihoins and the Shibas has always been excellent but sending their Heir to work for the other group? A little strange…isn’t it?”

“Maybe.” The young Heir allowed. “I’m not old enough, nor experienced enough as a Yakuza to take over any portion of our Family business. It wouldn’t be good for me to work under my father or any of my future subordinates. You were the ‘logical’ choice.”

“Hmm…I see. Well then, Ichigo-kun. Let’s get along well!”

Kisuke reached his hand out across the table, after a moment’s hesitation Ichigo took it. In the next second Kisuke had yanked him closer and was speaking directly into his face.

“I’ve heard some other things about you too, Shiba. _Ferocious attack dog. Red fox. Uncontrollable beast._ I wonder…do you think I’ll be able to tame you? I rather fancy myself a housecat.” Kisuke whispered, a sharp smile tugging at his lips.

Ichigo glared at him, tugging at Kisukes hand just as harshly. “Really now? I wonder who will _tame_ whom?”

Kisuke laughed and release Ichigos hand. “We shall see.”

Ichigo got up and walked towards the exit.

“Ahh, before you leave Ichigo-kun. Come over here for a second.”

Ichigo turned around and stepped closer cautiously, stopping two feet in front of his new ‘Boss’. With quicker movements than Ichigo had anticipated the older man closed the last distance between them and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

It was all tongue and teeth; battling for domination, the taste of blood being swapped between them as they bit at each other’s lips. Ichigos heart was pumping harder and harder in his chest, desperate muffled gasps and pants spilling from his lips.

Breathing heavily, they pulled away, a string of salvia and blood connecting their lips.

Ichigos eyes were wide and wild, full of confusion and surprise.

“I’ll have you tamed soon, my little _kitten_.” Kisuke told him with a grin, tapping his index finger against Ichigos nose before brushing past him and walking out of his office, leaving a very confused and slightly aroused red-head behind.

.

.

.

“So, where is our money?” Kisuke asked the whimpering man in front of him coldly.

“I-I don’t h-have it! I-I’m so sorry…Pl-please give me a-a little more time!”

“Hmm, but that’s what you said last time too, you know?” Kisuke asked, boredom obvious in his voice.

Ichigo watched on dispassionately. The man was being held by both of his arms, his head bowed before Urahara. Hisagi crowding him on his one, Abarai on his other side.

Kisuke took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke leisurely. “You see, the problem is: we want our money back. And I know you don’t have any. Go to your parents, your siblings and then to your other relatives. And. Get. The. Money. We’ll chop you up and sell the pieces if you don’t.” Kisuke said, waving his hand dismissively a look of utter carelessness on his face. “We don’t care either way. Money is money.”

“Whoa, don’t fuckin’ piss yourself.” Renji yelled, pulling away from the man, a look of disgust on his face.

“Kick him out.” Kisuke told them, snapping his fingers.

As Hisagi and Abarai did as they were told Kisuke sauntered over towards the sitting area. Keigo was sitting on one of the couches, a cup of coffee in front of him. With a sigh Kisuke let himself fall down opposite of him.

“So, how’s it going, Asano?” Kisuke asked conversationally.

“Ohh, Boss! Uhm, I’m good? How about you?” Keigo responded slightly nervous.

“Hmm could be better. Haven’t had a decent fuck for two days. For a _masochistic pervert_ and _lustful cat_ like me something like that is quite bad, you know?” A small smile was spreading over his face, ice-cold eyes settling on Keigo.

Sweat broke out on Keigo’s face as he threw a quick glare into Ichigo’s direction.

“Asano. Who are the executive staff members?” Kisuke asked fishing for another cigarette in his pocket as he spoke, throwing the other in an ashtray.

“I-I really don’t know. I h-have no idea.” Keigo answered.

“Really? So, they haven’t all banged my ass? Even if I had more than one ass, it wouldn’t be enough you know? There is quite a few of them.” Kisuke informed him, tilting his head slightly and lighting his cigarette as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Ahaha, yes I know. And with your hands full with Kyoraku it really isn’t possible.” Keigo said gulping as he spoke, a permanent nervous smile plastered on his face.

“Kyoraku?”

“A-ahaha, I had just assumed, as he seems to f-favor you and always wants to do business with you.” Keigo quickly clarified.

“Hmm I see…Refrain from bad-mouthing your boss in front of the new guy next time, Asano. It might just cost you that pretty neck of yours one day.” Kisuke told him, patting him on the shoulder like an old friend as he stretched and walked off into his office.

Keigo threw another glare at Ichigo.

“What the hell did you tell him that for?” He asked face reddening in anger.

“Ahh…sorry…he asked what his subordinates said about him. I didn’t want to lie. He seemed to have an idea anyway.” Ichigo answered shrugging.

“Ahh fucking hell!” Asano yelled. “Now I’ll never have a chance of hooking up with him!”

“Not like you had one before.” Abarai butted in drily, obviously having listened in on their argument.

“Tch, not like you know that for sure!” Keigo snapped.

“You know the Boss doesn’t fuck his subordinates, Asano, hell he won’t ever look at us like that. Get over it. None of us will ever get some of that ass.” Abarai told him, waving away the sputtering brown-haired man.

 _‘The Boss…doesn’t fuck his subordinates…?’_ Ichigo wondered quietly, blocking out the sound of Abarai and Asano bickering. _‘Then why…did he kiss me?’_


	2. Chapter 2

“Boss! It’s Ikkaku! He got into a round with a few from Desalmado!” Hisagi yelled, foregoing any knocking and stumbling into Urahara’s office.

Kisuke immediately sat up from his chair.

“Get him to Mayuri’s place – _quickly_.” He ordered, taking his Jacket from Ichigo as he held it out to him in offering.

“Yes, sir! We have already done so, he is currently being patched up!”

“Good job. Shiba, you’re driving me there. Hisagi, you’re coming too. Leave this place in Akon’s hand while we are gone.”

“Yes, sir!” They responded simultaneously.

Ichigo tried keeping his eyes on the route as he drove as fast as the speed limit allowed them to. But his eyes strayed to his rear mirror ever so often – taking in the elegant view his boss made. Wearing a black suit and green checked vest with his feet crossed at the ankles; his usual messy ash-blond hair falling into his face. It was an open secret that the man was very attractive. As could be seen by his many conquests.

“Eyes on the road, Shiba.” Kisuke drawled bored.

“Yes, sir.”

.

.

.

They arrived at a small clinic, the entrance to it reading ‘Kurotsuchi’ in broken letters. Ascending a small stair case, they stepped inside and took the first door to their right. Before them lay a small room with a low bench and a medical cabinet on the wall to the right.  

“Ahh Ikkaku! My lost subordinate! What did they do to you?” Kisuke cried theatrically turning to a bald man sitting on a chair and getting fixed up by a pale skinned doctor. Before the man could answer Kisuke had already lifted his foot and kicked him off the chair.

“Ohh you poor, poor subordinate of mine!” He said, kicking him once more, while the man was lying on the floor groaning.

“Ohh no, now my shoe is dirty. That’s your fault you know.” Kisuke said, kicking him straight in the face.

“If you keep that up even I won’t be able to fix him again.” The doctor – Kurotsuchi, apparently - informed him.

Kisuke took aim once more before stepping back.

With several bruises and a swollen face, the man took his seat on the chair again.

“Ahh ~ I can’t believe what those Desalmado bastards did to my lovely subordinate! Just look at his face!” Kisuke said, flailing his arms.

“Most of that is your fault. He was almost fixed when you came in here.” Kurotsuchi remarked drily.

“Hmm, yes, I have to wonder, Ikkaku. What were you thinking getting into a fight with members of Desalmado?” Kisuke asked, intelligent eyes staring Ikkaku into the ground.

“They were pestering some of our girls and refusing to pay, I told them to leave and…it escalated from there.” Ikkaku told, his words slightly muffled through his swollen lip.

“Shiba, Hisagi. Wait outside.” Kisuke ordered, leaving no room for argument. They as they were told and stood waiting outside the door for about 10 minutes until it opened once again.

“We’ll be taking our leave.” Urahara informed them, hovering between the threshold as he was called back by the doctor.

“I’ll charge you double this time, Urahara. I have to fix him up twice now.” Kurotsuchi told him, throwing a glare at the man.

“Aww come on, Mayuri. Can’t you give an old friend a discount?” Kisuke asked him, putting on a fake cheerful smile.

“Not friends. Leave before I inject you with something poisonous.” Mayuri waved them away.

.

.

.

They got back to the office quicker than anticipated. The second they stepped through the door however Abarai came rushing towards them.

“Boss! Desalmado Group Leader _Grimmjow Jaegerjaque_ is here!” He told Kisuke in a loud whisper, pointing towards Kisuke’s office.

“I sat him down there and gave him some tea-.“ He explained.

“Why didn’t you call?” Kisuke interrupted.

“We-we tried sir, but I think our calls didn’t go through…” Renji stuttered an explanation.

“I want that issue fixed, calls not getting through could cost people their lives. Understood?” He snapped, waving Hisagi and Ichigo to follow him.

“Yes, sir! We’ll be taking care of it immediately.”

Kisuke ignored him in favor of making his way towards his office, his subordinates in tow.

“Jaegerjaque.” Kisuke greeted Grimmjow with a sharp smile, letting himself sink onto the sofa. Hisagi and Ichigo took their stances behind him.

“Urahara.” Grimmjow growled back.

He was leaning deeply into his chair, feet crossed. Wearing a slightly fading but no doubt expensive leather jacket, his glaring blue hair slicked back from his face with only a few strands falling over his nose.

Two guards were positioned behind him, one a tall black-haired guy who was wearing an eyepatch, the other about half the size of the first with a blank expression on his face, his green eyes dully staring ahead of him.

“How can I help you today?” Kisuke asked, spreading his hands apart in a welcoming gesture.

“Don’ bother playin’ your games, Urahara.” Grimmjow bit out. “One of yer men attacked mine. Can’t hav’ that. We’re all workin’ for the same boss, sure as hell Shihoin-sama wouldn’t want her underlings fighin’ among themselves.”

“Hmm yes, quite true. She can be quite the…hellion if she doesn’t get her way…” Kisuke mumbled.

Jaegerjaque snorted. “That’s one way o’ puttin’ it. She’ll have both of our heads if we don’ resolve this.”

Kisuke sighed and leaned back. “Yes, yes…Now what will you have us do?”

“Hah?! Your fuckin’ man needs ta apologize! He was th’ one ta start the trouble!” Grimmjow, exclaimed leaning forward and glaring at Kisuke.

“Hmm, is that so? From what my man told me it seems like _your_ men were getting a little too friendly with some of our girls. When he asked them to leave he was attacked by them. Got anything to say about that?” He was inspecting his nails as he was speaking, kicking his crossed legs slightly and drawling his words in boredom.

“So, what if they spent a lil’ more time with th’ girls. Isn’t like it’s a crime to hog your favorite for a lil longer.” Grimmjow bit out.

“We’re not running a brothel, Jaegerjaque. Our girls only offer their company. So, if your men want to spend some more private time with their favorites they’ll have to do so _privately_. Having them there at all is bad for our business. I wonder what Shihoin-sama would say about some of your group infringing on another’s territory and taking away business - you know, _paying_ customers. Speaking about payments! Your little flying monkeys owe us 100,000 Yen!”

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and leaned forward. “Are ya fuckin’ threatenin’ me, ya crazy bastard?!”

“Why, yes that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Kisuke answered, bright grin in place.

Grimmjow lurched forward and took a hold of his collar, yanking him into his face.

“Ya fuckin’-!”

Ichigo stepped forward and got between them.

“Unhand him.” He said, grabbing one of Grimmjow’s arms and squeezing in threat.

“Let go, Shiba.” Kisuke drawled. Ichigo hesitantly did as he was told, stepping back to his former place. “Hmm…how about it Grimmjow? It’s been a while since I’ve had a decent fuck, you know? And seeing you all worked up like this…Angry sex is quite therapeutic.”

Urahara’s words made Ichigo startle and take a step forward again. Besides Hisagi no one seemed to have noticed his surprise. The black-haired man caught his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. Uncomfortable yet not about to interrupt his boss Ichigo took his former place once again.

“What the fuck? Ya can’t fuckin’ mean that!? Ya were threatenin’ me not a minute ago!” Grimmjow yelled.

“Ohh yes I know, aren’t you mad at me? Want to punish me maybe?” Urahara purred.

“Ya fuckin’ _slut_!” Jaegerjaque spat but it was obvious that the words were getting to him, a bright red blush had spread over his cheeks and ears and his pupils had dilated minutely.

“Hmm yes!” Kisuke mumbled, pressing himself closer to Grimmjow. “You’re quite good at dirty talking!”

“Fuckin’-! Schiffer, Nnoitra! Wait outside!” Grimmjow barked, his two henchmen did as they were told and quickly shuffled out.

“Same for you, Hisagi, Shiba. Make yourselves scarce. Ohh, but Shiba? I want you to stand guard at the door! Don’t let anybody in!” Kisuke ordered, a perverted grin slowly spreading over his face.

.

.

.

To say Ichigo was pissed was a heavy understatement.

He could hear the faint sounds of their moaning and the sound of flesh hitting flesh even through the closed door. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingernails into his hand.

Breath in, breath out. Carpe diem and all that.

“Good luck.” Hisagi had said, patting him on the shoulder once before evacuating the immediate area leading to the office as fast as possible. The other men were all pretending to be deaf it seemed, most of them avoiding Ichigo and the door behind him like the plague.

.

.

.

“Mmm haahh fuck yeah there ahh harder-!” Kisuke moaned, splayed out over the couch, his pants lying on the floor next to them and his shirt dragged all the way up to his arms – trapping them and effectively tying him down.

Grimmjow growled lowly as he once again slammed into Kisuke, making the other man’s back arch as he hit the perfect spot inside of him.

“Harder! Fuck, yes! Grimmjow…haahh ahh ngh there-harder-please!” Kisuke moaned, his head falling to the side and heavy pants spilling from his mouth.

“Ya’re such a fuckin’ whore! Ya damn pervert! Ya like this, huh? Like my cock-ngh-slammin’ right inside of ya?” Grimmjow panted into his ear, biting his way down his neck and sucking at his collarbone harshly.

“Love it! Hhagn, yes-ohh-fuck! Ah shit-fuck, like that! Yes! Ahhh!” Kisuke yelled, bucking his hips wildly against Grimmjow’s as the other continued to piston in and out of him without stopping. His thrusts seemed to become harder and faster the longer it went on.

“Ahh shit, yar ass is clampin’ down so hard! Fuck were ya always this tight?”

“Nnn ahh, I-I ahh I haven’t done it in a while so-ahh ahh, yes please there, I’m almost there!” Kisuke groaned. Sneering down on Kisuke, Grimmjow took a hold of his legs and bend them towards Kisukes chest.

“Better hol’ on, pretty boy. I’m gonna give ya the ride of yar fuckin’ life!” He grinned before drawing out almost completely and slamming back inside with one brutal thrust.

“Ahh yes, yes fuck! Yeah! Coming! Coming!” Kisuke yelled, his arms staining against their confinement and legs trembling as Grimmjow slammed into him – once – twice more before coming inside of Kisuke. Tipping the other man over the edge and making him descent into his own orgasm.

“Ahhh~” Kisuke moaned, feeling the other man slip out of him slowly.

“Tch.” Grimmjow made and ripped Kisukes shirt away, freeing him effectively.

“Ohh, why thank you! Such a gentleman!” Kisuke chirped happily, his voice still breathless but as annoyingly cheerful as always.

“Shut the fuck up! I’ll be leavin’.” Grimmjow grumbled.

“Hmm, yes. And don’t forget to pay for your men’s expenses! I’ll be awaiting your check!” Kisuke sang, waving Grimmjow away.

“Fucker!” Grimmjow growled, stomping his way towards the door and ripping it open.

“Move!” He snapped at Ichigo, brushing past him harshly on his way out, his two companions following him wordlessly. Ichigo absentmindedly wondered where they had been for the time Urahara and their boss had…gotten busy.

“Shiba!” He heard a familiar voice call him.

“Yes, Boss?” Ichigo asked, stepping inside the office despite himself.

The sight that greeted him made his half-hard cock stand to attention immediately. His boss was splayed out over the couch, completely naked, body covered in quickly reddening hickeys. His legs were spread and Ichigo could see the come drizzling out of him slowly.

“Bring me some new clothes, will you? There should be a back-up suit in one of the storage rooms downstairs. Ohh and get me a towel or something!” Kisuke said, sitting up slowly and groaning.

“Anything else?” Ichigo asked, his words colored by annoyance at the fact that he seemed to have become an errant boy and the equivalent of a ‘sock on the doorknob’.

“Hmm? No, nothing at the moment-Ahh!” Kisuke interrupted himself, staring straight at Ichigo.

“My, my, Shiba. It seems like you’re having a _not so small problem_ …” Kisuke drawled, eyeing Ichigo from head to toe. “Do you like me that much?” He asked, gesturing towards Ichigo’s crotch.

“No.” Ichigo responded flatly.

“Hmm what a terrible liar you are.” Kisuke hummed, mischief in his eyes. “Really now, with your body like that, do you really think you can lie to me?”

He sounded way to smug for Ichigo’s liking.

“It wasn’t you.” Ichigo bit out finally.

“Hmm?” Kisuke made, tilting his head in confusing.

“The blue-haired one. What’s his name? He’s quite hot I have to say.” Ichigo said, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he spoke. A brilliant idea. Kisuke hadn’t been the only person having sex. Ichigo had heard the other man just as much as he had Kisuke. And it wasn’t like the Desalmado leader wasn’t attractive.

“Ohh?” Kisuke asked, getting up slowly from his perch on the couch. “So that’s your type?”

“Yes.” Ichigo lied through gritted teeth, his head held high as he watched his Boss.

Kisuke stepped closer slowly, his naked feet almost silent on the wooden floor and his body displayed in the cold linoleum light unashamedly. He didn’t even attempt to cover himself.

He stopped but a foot in front of Ichigo.

The Shiba heir refused to back down, meeting Kisukes gaze levelly.

Once again with faster reflexes than Ichigo had assumed, the older man grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him downwards.

Their kiss this time was just as hard and brutal as the first. Kisuke was pressing the line of his body against Ichigo’s, rubbing his tight slowly against Ichigo’s erection. Long pale fingers were tangling in orange locks, tugging at them pleasantly as Kisuke deepened their kiss even more. A low moan escaped Ichigo.

Almost immediately Kisuke released him. Standing on his tiptoes he pressed a kiss to his nose before drawing back completely.

“Liar~” He sung and sauntered back over to the couch.

Ichigo didn’t stick around for much longer, opting to evacuate the area as soon as possible and run the errands his boss had tasked him with. Anything to escape the man’s proximity.

While he was frantically ruffling through the storage room he halted in his movements for a second. Reaching out with his right hand he gripped his shirt right above his heart.

It’s uneven hammering was still as loud and persistent as before.

This wasn’t good.


	3. Chapter 3

His time at the Utagawa group showed itself to be equal parts interesting and nerve-wracking. His boss had taken to cornering him whenever he could. Making the lewdest remarks possible and leaving Ichigo with little choice but to run away as fast as he could or search for any possible way out of the situation.

Not that he had many opportunities to do either – being the man’s bodyguard he had to stay around him almost 24/7.

With a resigned sigh Ichigo opened the door to his boss’s apartment. The man himself was humming a merry tune while standing behind him.

For some bizarre reason – or maybe just to torture Ichigo – Urahara had insisted on him coming home with him.

Opening the door quickly Ichigo held it open for Urahara and waited for the other to step through. Kicking off his shoes at the entrance the older man started loosening his tie and pulled it off while simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m taking a shower. Sit down somewhere.” Kisuke instructed.

Shaking his head at his superior Ichigo untied his shoes and neatly placed them next to his Bosses before walking further into the house, and after a moment of weighing his opportunities, opting to sit down on the leather couch in the middle of the room.

The house was less extravagant than he would have assumed from the flamboyant man. An open kitchen, dining and living room area all decorated in creamy white and brown and three more doors probably leading to a bedroom, office and bathroom. The sound of the shower running rung loudly through the still air around him as Ichigo leaned back into the cushions and waited for Urahara to finish.

He had no idea why the other man seemed to take such amusement out of annoying him.

They hadn’t seen much of each other before being made to work together. Truly Ichigo had only managed to catch a few glimpses of the man at official gatherings of the Shihoin and Shiba Clan from time to time. When his father had informed him of his new ‘Boss’ Ichigo had at first been unsure how to respond.

His father’s words though were rather unequivocal. Urahara was to be Ichigo’s Boss, as such Ichigo would treat him with the same respect he would wish to garner from his future subordinates. Ichigo had agreed of course, not like he had much choice in the matter. But…he had never expected how things had turned out. Urahara Kisuke was so different to how Ichigo had imagined him. The rumors of his rather promiscuous love life hadn’t had reached his ears before. If they had he would have surely protested his father’s decision.

But that still did not explain the man’s near obsession with – how had he put it? – ‘ _taming_ ’ him.

From Ichigo’s perspective he was doing nothing but antagonizing him – he was probably simply taking pleasure out of seeing Ichigo lose his hardly kept cool.

Pondering the mystery that was Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo must have dozed off for the next thing he knew was a warm weight settling in his lap.

His eyes flew open a second later and he stared in the face of the man he had been contemplating before. Urahara had laid his head onto Ichigo’s lap, the rest of his body stretching out over the expanse of the couch. Ichigo’s eyes slowly trailed downwards widening as he caught onto the fact that Kisuke was wearing nothing but a bathrobe, a few drops of water still sliding down his arms, legs and the curve of his neck.

A smile was on Kisukes face as Ichigo’s eyes finally found their way back to his face.

“Such a bad liar you are…” Kisuke mumbled, reaching out with his hand and tugging at one of Ichigos orange locks.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Kisuke asked then.

“No.” Ichigo answered immediately.

“Liar ~!” Kisuke sung, spreading his legs and tilting his head at Ichigo.

“Why are you doing this?” Ichigo asked him, a nerve ticking at his forehead as he stared at Kisuke.

“Doing what exactly?” Kisuke inquired, looking so confused Ichigo almost believed him to be innocent for a second.

“Why are you trying to get me to…fuck you?” Ichigo asked, averting his gaze from Kisuke.

“Ohh, that. Hmm, why wouldn’t I want you to? You said it yourself, didn’t you? I’m a lustful cat, I fuck everybody. Hate spilling it to you but it’s nothing personal.” Kisuke said a bored expression taking over his face.

“ _Liar_.” Ichigo snapped, echoing the words so often thrown his way by the other. “You don’t…sleep with your subordinates.”

“…but you’re not, are you?” Kisuke said his eyebrows rising.

“Huh?”

“You’re not one of my subordinates. I mean yeah _technically_ you are my bodyguard for the next…who knows how long…but you are the future head of the Shiba Clan. There is no chance for you to ever be one of my _real_ subordinates.” Kisuke explained waving his hand.

Ichigo knew all of this logically.

But hearing that the Boss didn’t see him as one of his own, hurt more than Ichigo would have thought possible. Just before he had acknowledged it himself – he was doing all of this on his father’s orders. Yet he…wanted the other man to acknowledge him as more than the mere heir to the Shiba Clan.

“I…I don’t want to fuck you.” Ichigo told him.

“Tch, such a shame. I’m really in the mood too…Don’t tell me you’re a virgin.” Kisuke said then, looking up at Ichigo with wide eyes.

“What?! No of course not!” Ichigo yelled.

“Really? Who was it with, your first time?” Kisuke asked.

“T-that’s none of your-“ Ichigo was interrupted before he got another word out.

“Ohh come on, at the very least indulge me that much, if you’re not going to fuck me at all.” Kisuke said, rolling his eyes.

“It…it was in high school…one of my…teachers…” Ichigo said, averting his gaze and staring at the wall in front of him. He had no idea why he had even answered Kisukes probing at all. But he felt like the other wouldn’t judge him, especially not for his sexual preferences.

“Shit, for real? One of your teachers…? How did that happen?”

Ichigo eyes wandered to Kisuke’s legs, to the droplets of water sliding down the curve of his thigh and vanishing beneath his bathrobe. He was quiet for a moment longer before opening his mouth once more.

“It…it was her legs…she had beautiful legs…and I told her as much when we had the job counselling thing…not like I needed it, but it was required of everybody to have one…” Ichigo trailed off.

“And?” Kisuke prompted him gently.

“She-…she asked me…if I want to touch them…I did…and she slipped my hands up her thigh and made me touch her…” Ichigo said slowly, swallowing against the memories it was conjuring in his mind.

“What was it like?” Kisuke asked, his voice was sounding breathless. Ichigo directed his gaze downwards again and found the man staring at him with flushed cheeks, one of his hands slipped between his legs and stroking himself slowly.

Ichigo shuddered and swallowed as he stared at Kisuke’s pink lips, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, the remnants of water dripping down his chest and legs as he continued to pleasure himself. He could see the perk of Kisuke’s nipples beneath the fine cloth of his bathrobe, the quickening rising and falling of his chest and the way his pupils dilated more and more the longer and firmer his hand moved.

“Come on…Ichigo…” The other man panted. “Tell me…”

“I…I was really into it…I remember that she was…wet and hot down there…and…and she removed her panties…and…and climbed on top of me…” Ichigo said, his voice sounding distant to his own ears, as if it had been buried beneath oceans. His cock was staining against his trousers, eyes fixed on Kisukes face, his body, his hand, the small moans spilling from his lips.

“Ahh…and…?” Kisuke asked.

Reality came crashing down around Ichigo once more. Here he was doing something Kisuke would never allow any of his other subordinates to do.

Because he saw them as his own.

But Ichigo…Ichigo was nothing but an add-on. Somebody that would vanish out of Kisukes life soon once again. And Ichigo…Ichigo didn’t want that.

“I…I don’t remember.” He said blankly.

“Hah?!” Kisuke yelled the hand on his dick stilling and staring at Ichigo incredulously. “Then try to remember!”

“…Sorry.” Ichigo told him.

With a huff and a groan Kisuke’s hand fell away.

“I can’t fucking believe you…ahh shit…I’m going to bed.” He told him before sauntering out of the room, muttering under his breath about bad memories and useless people.

.

.

.

Kisuke awoke the next day and walked into his living room with a yawn. He startled when he saw the Shiba boy sitting on the couch the same position he had been in the previous night. It looked like he hadn’t even moved a centimeter.

Slowly Kisuke stepped closer to him, noting with some amusement that the scowl on his face truly seemed to be permanent, even staying on his face in his sleep.

He bent down next to him and reached out despite himself. Before he knew it, he had brushed a hand against the nape of his neck. The skin there was soft and smooth…and warm. Kisuke could make out the undercurrent of a slow pulse.

Bending forwards even more he pressed a chase kiss to Ichigos cheek before pulling back all together and delivering a sharp kick to his leg.

The boy stirred away, sleepily blinking at him for a few seconds before awareness came back to him once more.

“…Boss?” He asked, voice thick with sleep.

“Get up. I’m changing and then we’re going to the office.” Kisuke said, turning on the spot and vanishing back into his bedroom.

“Yes, sir.” He heard Ichigos voice behind him before his bedroom door closed once more.

.

.

.

“Did something happen?” Asano asked him in a sharp whisper when Ichigo was standing at the coffee machine. Kisuke had made himself scarce the second they had arrived, vanishing into his office right away.

“Huh? No?” Ichigo answered, swallowing hard and pushing down the memories of the previous night.

Pale skin, pink lips, a flushed face and grey eyes staring into his own goading him for more.

“Don’t you lie, the Boss is-!”

“Cut it out, Asano.” Abarai interrupted. “It’s sexual frustration, all right?”

“ _Sexual frustration_?!” Asano yelled at Abarai. “He’s seriously pissed because of that?”

Ichigo got his coffee and vacated the area as soon as possible, being around when Abarai and Asano had a go at it was never a good idea. Those two were like oil and water. One had to wonder how they had managed to work together as long as they had without ripping each other to pieces.

“It’s a love-hate relationship.” Someone piped up next to him. Ichigo turned and got face to face with Akon. He hadn’t had much chance to talk to the other man yet, but he knew that he was one of Urahara’s most trusted, directly behind Hisagi.

“Love-hate…?” Ichigo asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Abarai and Asano. I know they fight a lot, but they’ve known each other since high school. My personal guess, but I think they just love to hate each other.” He said, nodding towards the bickering couple.

“Hmm…” Ichigo made, his gaze wandering towards the office.

“…Did something happen?” Akon inquired.

“Huh? No! Why do people keep asking?” Ichigo snapped irritably.

“Because the Boss isn’t that pissed very often. What? Did he make a move on you?” Akon answered waving his hand as if he didn’t care either way.

“No!” Ichigo yelled indignantly.

“Hmm, so he did, huh?” Akon said, tilting his head. “Not that I didn’t think he wouldn’t. You are totally his type. He seems to have a thing for people with outlandish hair colors.”

Ichigos eyebrows rose, he glanced at Abarai’s glaring red hair for a second.

Akon seemed to have caught it for he snorted quite loudly.

“No need to worry about the red monkey. The Boss doesn’t touch his subordinates. Never has, never will. A blessing in disguise if you ask me. The Boss doesn’t want their feelings, he’d probably have to discard a lot of subordinates because they somehow managed to fall in love with him…but I don’t have to tell any of that to _you_ , do I?” Akon added, his black gaze boring into Ichigo’s.

“I…have no idea what you are trying to say…” Ichigo told him, looking away.

“Of course, you don’t, little Shiba.” Akon said, turning around and throwing a wave at Ichigo. “You really need to get better at lying if you want to have a chance in our world.”

With a glare at the man’s back Ichigo turned to the closed office door. A sigh escaped him. With a shake of his head he strode towards it and knocked.

“Come in!” Kisukes voice called from inside. Ichigo opened the door and was greeted by a cloud of smoke billowing out of the room.

“Geez! Open a window!” He yelled despite himself, striding inside and searching for the handle of the window before yanking it open abruptly and letting the smoke escape. “Were you trying to suffocate yourself?” Ichigo asked Kisuke drily.

“Hnn, maybe.” The other man answered.

“You can’t seriously be this distraught over not getting my full story!” Ichigo snapped at him.

“Distraught? No. Disappointed? Yes. Sexually frustrated because a certain kitten keeps on fighting my advances? Hell, yes.” Kisuke answered giving Ichigo a pointed look.

“I’m no one’s ‘kitten’.” Ichigo growled.

“Ohh, now that’s the spirit! How about it? I wasn’t lying to Grimmjow when I told him that angry sex is therapeutic, you know?” Kisuke asked, already popping open two buttons of his shirt.

Ichigo stalked towards him and placed his hand on either side of Kisukes chair, trapping him.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” He hissed, enraged at the reminder of the blue haired man for reasons he didn’t yet want to further explore on.

“Make me~!” Kisuke chirped happily, the mischief in his eyes only growing the angrier Ichigo seemed to get.

With an audible click Ichigo snapped his jaw shut and drew himself back up.

“I apologize, _Boss_. I have seemed to have forgotten my place.” Ichigo told him coldly.

 Kisuke started laughing quietly. “You are quite intent on playing Boss and naughty subordinate.” He pointed out lazily, kicking his legs upwards and placing them on his desk. “If I were to order you to fuck me, tell me…would you do it?”

Ichigos frown deepened as he looked at the man.

“Come now, Ichigo…If I, _your Boss_ , ordered you to bend me over this desk and fuck me. Would. You. Do. It?” Kisuke asked, accompanying each of his words with another button on his shirt coming undone.

“…I am here…to serve you…I have been told to listen to your every command…But please…spare me…” Ichigo said, swallowing heavily and staring into Kisukes eyes.

Kisuke sighed and shook his head. “Fine…you’ll get off the hook today…but don’t think this is over, kitten. I will have you. I just don’t want our game to end quite this easily.” Kisuke dismissed him with a lazy wave of his hand.

Ichigo left quickly and closed the door behind him, drawing in a deep breath.

This man – this _man_ …had something about him that made him lose his last strand of cool. The way he flirted at him, cornered him, drove him up the wall…the ways in which he tries to seduce him…

And deep down Ichigo knew that he wouldn’t manage to hold out against the man’s advances much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kisuke-kun~!” A familiar voice called cheerfully, Kisuke swung around in his chair and smiled at the man stepping into his office.

“Kyoraku-san!” He said, getting up and walking towards him. He took a hold of his hand and shook firmly. “What a surprise, any particular reason for you to visit us?”

“Ohh, no none at all! I just wanted to see you!” Kyoraku told him a smirk tugging at his lips as he pulled his hat deeper into his eyes.

“You look quite dashing today.” Kisuke remarked as he gestured for him to take a seat. The man in front of him was wearing a dark red suit with a black vest, a black hat on his head cast some shadows over his eyes and his long brown hair fell over his shoulder in a low ponytail.

“Why, thank you! I can only give that compliment back!” Kyoraku winked at him, nodding thankfully at Ichigo who handed him a cup of tea. He took off his hat and placed it on the table taking a hold of the teacup delicately and diverting his attention to Kisuke.

“As much as I would love to believe you when you say you are here on a social visit, I can’t shake the feeling that it is something more than that.” Kisuke said after a minute of companionable silence.

“Hmm, you were always rather quick on the uptake.” Kyoraku muttered, setting his cup down. “I am here on behalf of Yoruichi-sama. I have news, Kisuke. Regarding Aizen.”

Kisuke sat up immediately. “What have you heard?” He asked him sharply.

“Knew I would catch your attention with that. His syndicate, the Eisei Group, is steadily growing, even with them not being one of the Clans they seem to have members and sub-groups everywhere. Some say they are doing business with some groups in Korea and Taiwan now too. Our main problem is that he’s beginning to infringe on our territory, there have been sightings of his men on our streets harassing women and chasing away our dealers. We can’t let that go on, it’s bad for the business. Soon he’ll start handing loans to our clients and will take over our casinos. This is serious, Kisuke. He needs to be stopped asap.” Kyoraku said voice laden with severity.

“I see…” Kisuke mumbled his usual smile gone. “Has Shihoin-sama given any orders regarding this?”

“I will keep you informed if she does. Her current instructions are to heighten the number of people you got on the street, make sure Aizen doesn’t even so much as set a toe into your part of the territory. We’ll be working closely with the Shiba’s on this – as always. They are having the same troubles with Aizen…really I don’t know what he is thinking…Picking a fight with two clans at the same time…”

“One can only guess…he’s pretty unhinged at the moment…” Kisuke mumbled staring into his tea cup.

“Don’t blame yourself.” Kyoraku called out softly, jostling Kisuke out of his thoughts.

“…how can I not?” Kisuke asked him, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone in the room.

“What happened to Hirako and his group was-“ Kyoraku began but Kisuke intercepted before he got any farther.

“My fault, Kyoraku. It was my fault. I should have known they were walking straight into a trap.” Kisuke said.

“How were you to know that Aizen had men stationed there?” Kyoraku reasoned gently.

“I should have known…they trusted my judgement.” Kisuke answered his voice hard and staring at Kyoraku without blinking.

Kyoraku sighed and shook his head. “I won’t argue a lost case, Kisuke.” He said a dry smile stretching over his lips.

“Good.”

“Well, I better get going.” Kyoraku said then, drowning the rest of his cup.

“Already?” Kisuke questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Well, business is done.” Kyoraku pointed out amusedly.

“Business might be done…but didn’t you come here for me too?” Kisuke asked him with a wicked smile spreading over his handsome face.

“Ohh~? In the mood to play?” Kyoraku asked him.

“Always.” Kisuke purred back setting his cup down and stepping closer to the taller man.

Ichigo cleared his throat drawing the attention of both men towards him.

“You might want to dismiss him.” Kyoraku suggested amusedly.

“Hmm…no…I don’t think so…He’ll stay standing exactly where he is.” Kisuke said, staring at Ichigo with a cruel glint in his eyes. Ichigos facial muscles escaped him for a second as he stared at his Boss completely flabbergasted.

Kisuke wanted him to…wanted him to…stay in the fucking room while he had sex?

Some of his panic and shock must have shown on his face for Kyoraku laughed out loud.

“How cruel, Kisuke~!” He said, wrapping an arm around the ash-blonds waist.

“Don’t move a single inch, Shiba. And _watch_.” Kisuke ordered keeping his eyes on him even as he pulled Kyoraku down for a messy kiss.

Ichigos hand twitched as he watched them. The urge to surge forward and-and-what? Interrupt them? Flee from the room?...join them? - almost overcame him. He pressed his lips together and redirected his gaze to the floor.

He had been ordered to watch but some things…some things just weren’t possible.

He heard a low moan coming from his boss and unbidden his eyes rose upwards once again. Ichigo immediately wished he hadn’t looked. Kisuke was already half naked, his arms currently being bound by Kyoraku’s necktie and the brown-haired man biting at his neck and collarbone.

Ichigo’s cock gave an interested little twitch.

A startled gasp escaped Urahara as Kyoraku roughly pushed him onto his plush chair. The older man instantly descendent upon him, turning him around with big hands on his hips and pushing his fingers inside of him quickly.

“You’ve always liked it _rough_ , ne Kisuke?” He asked him, scissoring Kisuke without much care.

“Ahh nngh aahh yess” Kisuke hissed arching his back against his fingers and wiggling his ass. “That’s enough! Fuck me.” He commanded not long after.

“You sure?” Kyoraku asked him.

“Nhh I like it rough so come on~!” Kisuke whined pushing himself back against Kyoraku more insistently.

With a chuckle the other unbuckled his belt. His eyes flew towards the orange-haired man standing against the wall.

The boy couldn’t be older than 20. He was rather attractive, Kyoraku was pretty sure he was what could be considered Kisuke’s type.

He had a bright red blush spreading over his face, the outline of his hard-on could be seen through the thin layer of his dress pants and his gaze was directed firmly towards the ground.

Kyoraku absentmindedly wondered why Kisuke was making the poor thing suffer so much before another low keening sound from the man kneeling in front of him made him focus on other things.

He quickly positioned himself at Kisukes entrance and pushed in with one hard thrust.

“Ahhh!” Kisuke yelled, his legs and arms quivering at the sudden intrusion.

Kyoraku chuckled and drew back out again. “Hmm you know I don’t do gently, Kisuke.” He told the other with a bright smile before knocking all breaths from his lungs with the next thrust.

He sat a brutal rhythm. The sound of flesh hitting flesh running through the room loudly. The smell of sweat and sex quickly rose, mixed in with the scent of his and Kisuke’s aftershaves.

“Argh yes- fuck-Shunsui! Ahh harder right there!” Kisuke moaned rolling his hips back against him in time with his thrusts.

“Nhhg such a pretty hole you have there, Kisuke.” Kyoraku groaned pushing back inside of him mercilessly.

“Are you gonna come?” He asked as he felt the other tighten around him more and more.

“Y-yesss ahh!” Kisuke groaned lowly, his head falling forward against the back of the chair, hands digging into the cushion to get a better hold.

“Then come!” Kyoraku mumbled against his shoulder as he leaned forward. He harshly bit down, drawing blood.

“Ahhhh!” Kisuke screamed coming hard over the cushions.

A few thrusts later Kyoraku followed him over the edge groaning softly as he did. With a satisfied sigh he pulled out of Kisuke and pulled his trousers back up.

“Well, thanks for that, Kisuke.” He said, delivering a sharp slap to his ass.   
Kisuke chuckled lazily still catching his breath. He slowly held up his hands still tied together by Kyorakus necktie.

“Mind removing this for me?” He asked him.

Kyoraku did so quickly and stuffed the necktie into his pocket.

“I really must get going now, Kisuke.” Kyoraku said then, grinning at the still naked and smiling other man. “You’re not the only one Yoruichi-sama has sent me to warn.”

“Hmm alright, alright. Close the door on your way out!” Kisuke waved after him, dropping further into the soft chair the second the door closed behind Kyoraku.

“…Why?” A soft voice broke the silence.

Kisuke sat up and looked at Ichigo, still standing against the wall. The boy looked up and stared at him, his brown eyes searching Kisukes helplessly.

“ _Why_?” Kisuke echoed incredulously. “Because you keep on denying me, my red fox. And I’ll keep on fucking whoever I fancy.”

“You’d do that either way. You want me to fuck you. That’s it. If I do… _if I do_ …you’ll send me back to my father.” Ichigo accused him, throwing a glare at him.

“Hmm is that what you think?” Kisuke asked, drawing himself further up.

The silence stretched between them as Kisuke got to his feet and walked towards him. It was like a déjà vu. Another mans come was slowly dribbling down his legs yet Kisuke didn’t seem to care as he stepped closer and closer towards Ichigo. He only halted when he could feel the heat of Ichigo’s body right on his own.

“You…are different…for some reason…” Kisuke finally allowed after letting the silence stretch for so long. He lifted his hand and brushed it against Ichigo’s hair.

“You only say that to get me to bed you…” Ichigo bit out.

“If that is what you believe…there is nothing I can do to change your mind.” Kisuke told him with a smile on his face.

“But today…I’m not done with my orders.” He added. He lifted his other hand and pushed Ichigo against the wall.

“ _You will keep still_.” Kisuke then said catching Ichigos eyes with his own.

Ichigo nodded slowly. He knew there was no escape.

Kisuke dropped to his knees, his eyes still holding Ichigo’s captive. He reached out and took a hold of Ichigos trousers slowly sliding down the zipper of his dress pants and pulling out his leaking cock.

Without any more words uttered Kisuke leaned forward and enclosed Ichigos dick with his mouth, sucking in the tip like an expert. His right hand reached out to gently caress his balls as his left enclosed Ichigos shaft. Slowly Kisuke took him in deeper swallowing ever so often and tasting salty precome flooding his mouth and throat. The musky scent of Ichigo was getting straight to his head and cock.

He almost didn’t hear the small moans and groans coming from Ichigo as he set to work – so engrossed in the scent and taste and feeling of Ichigo in his mouth he was.  

“Boss…fuck…” Ichigo muttered, his hands shook as he reached out and buried his fingers in Kisuke’s hair, tugging at it lightly as he ran his hand through it. It was soft and silky, like feathers. Kisuke twirled his tongue around the tip of his dick suddenly, making Ichigo cry out and buck his hips.

Kisuke chuckled around him only causing Ichigo to moan more.

Kisuke release him, drawing back with an audible pop. “Not attracted to me, eh?” He asked Ichigo looking up at him coyly through his lashes.

“…shut…up…” Ichigo mumbled, suppressing a moan as Kisuke started to jerk him off with his hand. He guided Ichigos dick back into his mouth, liking his lips before as if it was a delicious treat.

Wet, hot slickness surrounded Ichigo. He didn’t even try to hold back his voice anymore as the older man really got to work, swallowing him down and squeezing his balls in rhythm.

“Fuck-If you…keep that up-I’ll- I’ll come-“ Ichigo groaned both of his hands this time taking a hold of Kisuke’s head holding him down and making him swallow around Ichigo several times before releasing him.

Kisuke panted hard and let him go once again. “That’s ngh fine, hah come whenever hahh you want!” He got out before going back to giving Ichigo the best blowjob of his life.

“Fuck!” Ichigo yelled. “Wait, p-pull back ngh ahh! Shit! AHhh!” He came down Kisukes throat, bucking his hips wildly, his head thrown back and harsh gasps falling from his lips.

“Hmm, well…that was fun!” Kisuke told him happily, gulping in air and licking his lips as if he was chasing the last remnants of Ichigo’s taste in his mouth.

“… _fucking hell_ …” Ichigo groaned banging his head against the wall loudly.

Kisuke chuckled at him. “Come now, it can’t have been _that_ bad. You came quite a lot you know! I almost couldn’t swa-“

“Just! Shut up!” Ichigo told him, crouching down and covering Kisukes mouth with his hand.

Kisuke nodded once, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Are you happy now?” Ichigo asked him drily, pulling up his pants.

“Very!” Kisuke chirped back.

“Will you leave me alone now?” Ichigo added after a moment of quiet contemplation.

“No way! After I had a taste of that?” Kisuke shook his head at him, picking himself up from the floor.

“I still don’t understand why you’re this…persistent.” Ichigo mumbled, looking away from the sight of his Bosses naked body.

“If I…see something pretty…I want it…and I get it…There aren’t many out there that have denied me before…but something about you…really, really makes me want to _own you_ …” Kisuke told him. His intense grey gaze was boring into Ichigo’s – as if the older man was trying to solve a puzzle.

“…You say that…and yet you let everything that walks fuck you into oblivion!” Ichigo accused him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Ohh? Does that bother you?” Kisuke asked, a strange light entering his eyes as he continued to stare at the younger man. “Are you…jealous, perhaps?”

“Like hell I am!” Ichigo yelled back at him.

“But…you don’t want me to go around and how did you put it…fuck ‘everything that walks’?” Kisuke asked him.

Ichigo was quite for a second. “If you-if you mean what you are saying…About _owning_ me…prove it.” Ichigo then said, staring into Kisuke’s eyes unwaveringly. “Don’t have sex with anybody. For a month. And you are not allowed to order me into it either. If you managed to do that…I might consider believing you.”

“Not good enough.” Kisuke answered immediately. “If I’m banned from having sex for a month, you will fuck with me afterwards.”

“I’ll watch again as you let someone else fuck you.” Ichigo bargained back, not liking the idea but finding it indefinitely better than _having_ to fuck the other man himself.

“…A blowjob.” Kisuke offered.

“…So…you won’t have sex for a month and in return…I give you a blowjob afterwards?” Ichigo asked once more contemplating the deal.

He tapped his foot a couple of times trying to weight the pros and cons. “Fine.” He finally said.

“Good!” Kisuke sang happily. “It’s a deal!” He offered his hand towards Ichigo.

And Ichigo was hit with the absurdity of the entire situation. Here they were, Kisuke completely naked and Ichigo’s cock still slowly drying in his trousers, making a deal over sex and blowjobs. Before he had the time to think about the issue further his feet had already carried him forward and he had taken a hold of Kisukes hand.

Kisuke couldn’t even try pulling Ichigo into a kiss before the orange-haired man had already yanked him forward. Tilting Kisukes head up with his other hand Ichigos descended upon him, pushing their lips together gentler than Kisuke had ever done. This time they managed to avoid any drawings of blood – this kiss was filthy and deep, but distinctly less brutal then their others.

Ichigo pulled back after a while, Kisuke grinning at his extatically.

“Don’t get too excited, now.” Ichigo reminded him. “This was the last piece of action you’ll have for four weeks, better savor it.” With that he turned around and walked towards the door.

“I’m getting your back-up suit.” He called out before letting the door fall closed behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Shit!” Abarai yelled, stumbling through the door, Asano was hanging over his shoulder both looking worse for wear.

“BOSS!” Abarai bellowed, dragging them both further into the room.

 A few of the others drew closer, grabbing Asano from Abarai’s shoulders and placing him on the couch quickly.

“The hospital! Quickly get the car ready!” Kisuke ordered, waving Hisagi away.

The man went running the second the first word had left Kisukes mouth.

“Boss…” Abarai gasped out.

“Abarai, what has happened?” Urahara asked, grabbing the man by the shoulder and forcing him to sit down.

“Aizen happened.“ Renji bit out, clutching his arm. “Had a fuckin’ battalion for men stationed on our territory.”

“And you went up against them?” Kisuke asked sharply.

Renji immediately shook his head. “’Course not, we know our orders. But before we could back off and leave to get back-up they had already spotted us…They were probably shown our faces, they recognized both of us way too easily.”

Blood was dripping down between his fingers as Renji told his story, holding on to his injured arm and a grimace on his face.

“They had guns. And SUV’s. I don’t know who it is Aizen is doing business with, but they must be paying fuckin’ good.” Renji continued, biting the words out between clenched teeth.

“It’s okay. Try to keep him awake until we get them to the hospital.” He directed his last words towards Akon and somebody who Ichigo was pretty sure was called ‘Kira’.

“We’re going to the Shihoin Mansion, this news needs to be passed on personally. Shiba you’re coming with me. Everybody else, stay on attention, guns out, don’t let anybody in.”

A chorus of “Yes, sir’s” echoed through the offices.

“And hurry the hell up with getting those two to the hospital!” He added angrily.

Just then the sound of tires screeching could be heard, a horn honked outside. Immediately the remaining members began carrying out their injured comrades.

“Go, go, go!” Hisagi yelled, the doors to the car already opened and motor still running.

Kisuke and Ichigo watched as they vanished around the corner, well beyond anything the speed limit allowed.

“Think he’s going to be okay?” Ichigo asked his Boss despite himself. Asano could be damn annoying, but nobody deserved to die in a shootout like that.

“He’s strong.” Kisuke answered, turning around he clasped Ichigos shoulder in his hand. “I know you are currently a part of my group, but while at Shihoin-sama’s place it would be better for you to function as the heir to the Shiba Clan; decisions need to be made. Call your father and inform him of the situation.” Kisuke instructed.

Ichigo nodded slowly and pulled his phone out, dialing the number of his father before he even knew it.

“Ichigo?” His father’s gruff voice answered.

“Father.” Ichigo greeted. “The Utagawa group has gotten under attack by members of Eisei. We’re on our way to the Shihoins to have a strategical meeting. Your presence would be helpful. Aizen is getting out of hand and seems to be getting huge sums of money and support from an unknown source.”

A beat of silence. “I will meet you there.” He hung up.

“So?” Kisuke inquired.

“He’ll come.” Ichigo nodded at him.

“Good. Let’s go.”

.

.

.

“Halt, who are-“ The guards stopped themselves from speaking any further as they saw who it was that was walking towards the compound. “Urahara-dono! Shiba-dono! Please, this way!”

“Humpty and Dumpty!” Kisuke greeted the twins happily. “How are you on this fine day?”

The twins ignored him or pretended not to hear, simply waving him on inside. Ichigo smiled at them in apology, greeting them with a nod of his head.

“Kisuke!” A woman’s voice called loudly. “Stop pestering my men and come inside!”

“As you wish, Shihoin-sama.” Kisuke answered a mock bow added at the end.

Ichigo sweat dropped lightly as a sandal came flying straight into Kisukes face. “Get in here, baldy!”

“Ahh, Hiyori-san! You are here too?” Kisuke asked, rubbing his bruising nose.

“Obviously. Now hurry it up!” Came the reply accompanied by a second sandal missing Kisukes face by a few inches.

They stepped further inside, being greeted by a short hallway and a paper sliding door to their right. Without hesitation Kisuke stepped through, Ichigo hot on his heels.

Ichigos eyes widened as they settled on his father and his uncle Ganju, the both of them already situated across from Yoruichi. He had spent some time in the company of the woman before, knowing her all the way back from his childhood. Hiyori was kneeling on the far wall behind her pulling a face at Kisuke as the man stepped inside.

“Ichi-chan!” Yoruichi cried happily as she saw him. Ichigo pulled a face.

“Yoruichi-san.” He greeted cautiously.

“Ahh, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yoru-can?” She pouted at him.

“A couple of thousand more.” Ichigo deadpanned.

“As amusing as this is.” Kisuke interrupted their bickering. “I think we should get on with the meeting.”

The air grew somber as he had spoken. Kisuke sat down beside Yoruichi while Ichigo took his place next to his father, kneeling on the ground.

“So? What has happened? I only heard a few details from Isshin and Ganju.” Yoruichi inquired turning towards one of her most trusted.

Kisuke quickly filled them in.

“Your man. Will he make it?” Ganju asked, dark gaze settling on Kisuke and daring him to speak anything but the truth.

“…There is no telling. But I know he is strong.” Kisuke answered.

“Aizen has gone too far this time.” Isshin told them, his gaze on Yoruichi. “Something has to be done.”

“War?” She asked him lightly.

“If there is no other way: yes.” His father answered exchanging a glance with his uncle.

Yoruichi closed her eyes for a few seconds, a small sigh left her lips. “There seems to be no other way. Shiba Clan Head, Second Clan Head and Heir; the Shihoin family formally requests your aid in this time of need and in the fight against the syndicate known as Eisei.”

“Shihoin Family Head, we hereby pledge out alliance.” Isshin answered accordingly.

“Ichigo.” His father turned towards him. “I want you to stay in your function under Urahara. It will make communication easier, we’ll be working even more closely together as before.” During the last part his eyes strayed back to Yoruichi who nodded in agreement.

“Urahara, Shiba. I want the both of you to investigate this. You got personal stakes in this – with one of your own getting injured.” Yoruichi told them. “Figure out who it is that is making deals with Aizen and getting him enough funds to run his little army.”

“Understood, Ma’am!” Kisuke and Ichigo chorused.

“Good, dismissed!” Yoruichi waved them away.

As Ichigo got up his uncle caught his elbow. “Be careful, Ichigo.” Ganju said, gifting him with a kind smile. Ichigo nodded back in thanks throwing a smile at him.

Kisuke and Ichigo got up and left the room, sliding the door shut behind them. Ichigo cast one look to his father, seeing the black-haired man nod at him.

“Come on, Ichigo.” Kisuke chimed up, tugging him along.

.

.

.

“And what, pray tell, were you thinking?” Kisuke spat angrily at Hisagi and the freshly released Abarai.

“Renji recognized him and he was alone so-“ Hisagi began.

“I don’t care for your excuses! If we act like the ones we are fighting we’re not even an ounce better than them!” Kisuke hissed, getting into Hisagi’s face. “Capturing one of _Aizen’s Group_?!” 

Hisagi flinched back as Kisuke continued to berate them, he didn’t even dare cast a glance at Abarai who was growing paler and paler by the minute. Ichigo almost pitied them. Then again - their action had been incredibly stupid. Now they had one of Aizen’s men on their hands. And a highly creepy one at that. The silver haired guy was smiling at them even now with blood pouring down his face.

Kisuke rounded on him and slowly walked towards him.

“…Who are you?” He asked the man.

The stranger only continued to smile creepily for a second before opening his mouth. “Gin Ichimaru, at yar service.” He drawled lazily.

“Ichimaru-san…” Kisuke addressed him gently. “Why don’t you tell us something about Eisei’s location. If you do, we’ll let you go – fair and square. Really, I have to apologize for my men’s rough handling of you, they are usually as harmless as a bunch of kittens ~.”

Gin started chuckling, the smile on his face growing to the size of a full Cheshire grin. “Hnn, I’m sure it all happened’ in the heat of ta moment.” He commented lightly. “But asking me ta betray Aizen-sama…you know there is only so much he tells small fry like me ya know.”

Renji snorted. “Small fry my ass.” He muttered.

Kisuke turned towards him and raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Ohh? Do you know something Abarai?”

Renji swallowed as his Bosses’ heavy gaze settled on him “H-he was called ‘Ichimaru-sama’ b-by the men attacking us…I think he might be something like Aizen’s right hand man.”

“Right hand man, huh?” Kisuke echoed turning back towards Gin. “That’s too bad for you, we really need you to answer a few questions now.”

“I surrender!” Gin declared out of thin air.

They all started at him flabbergasted, Kisuke hadn’t so much as looked at him.

“Y-you give up…?” Ichigo asked incapable of stopping himself.

“Jep.” Gin answered, popping the ‘p’. “I’ll tell ya one of their hideouts. But ya hav’ ta hide me in return, can’ exactly go back ta Aizen-sama if I tell ya what I know.”

“Agreed.” Kisuke immediately answered.

“Hmm ya’ll find one of their offices in th’ 15th floor of the ‘Mitsubishi’ Group Building near the station.” Gin told them. “I won’t say anythin’ more. Ya’ll find somethin’ interesting there tho I’m sure.”

“Thank you. Akon! Take care of our guest, bring him to one of our safehouses!”

“Yes, sir!” Akon answered, walking towards Gin and crouching down in order to loosen his bindings.

“Shiba! With me! Kira, Yumichika gather a few men, you’re coming too! We’re checking out the location.” Kisuke ordered.

Ichigo halted Kisuke by a hand on his arm. “It could be a trap.” He told him in a hushed voice.

Kisuke set his jaw and looked back into his eyes. There was some hesitance in his gaze – doubt even – but it was gone as fast as it came. “I know, but it’s our best bet.” He answered, shaking off Ichigo’s hand and walking on ahead.

The drive to the building was faster than anticipated, it wasn’t even located that far away from their own office shockingly enough – another show of Aizen’s arrogance; infringing on their territory this nonchalantly.

Kisuke nodded towards his array of armed men, letting them leave the car first and enter the building in teams of twos and threes all entering in and interval of 5 minutes.

Ichigos phone rang. “The location is safe. You may enter.” Kira informed him curtly before the line went dead.

“Boss, we can enter now. Our men searched the area.” Ichigo informed Kisuke, looking at him through his rear way mirror.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Kisuke told him a smirk on his handsome face as he opened the car door. 

.

.

.

They entered the apartment slowly, it was built like any other regular office, several desks, chairs and computers standing in rows next to each other. A water suspender and coffee machine with a low sofa on the one side, a single door leading away to the right and another to the left. That was it. Ichigo walked in first, his gun drawn.

Kira came into view, apparently waiting for them.

“His men are taken care of.” He said, nodding towards the right side. Yumichika and several others had a group of men tied up, their guns trained at them.

“Good job.” Kisuke told him gesturing for Ichigo to lower his weapon. Cautiously the Shiba heir tucked it back into his holster beneath his jacket.

“Have you found anything of interest yet?” Kisuke asked.

Kira shook his head. “Haven’t looked around much yet, there seems to be a main office through that door.” He added, pointing at the door to their right.

Kisuke nodded and walked on ahead, pushing open the office door with his foot his hands fishing for a pair of leather gloves. Putting them on he looked towards Ichigo nodding towards the big closet on the one wall of the office while he headed for the desk.

They began ruffling through the different folders and papers, time ticked by slowly as Ichigo read piles upon piles of boring accounting information.

“ _What the_ -?!” Kisukes voice broke through the silence.

Ichigo whipped around, staring at him and waiting for an explanation.

Kisukes face was clouded in shock, slowly he lifted his gaze. Ichigo could practically see his emotions shutting down, a cold mask snapping in place on his face. He pushed the folder he had been reading towards Ichigo.

The orange-haired man slowly stepped closer, pulling the folder towards him with another glance at his Boss.

He was greeted with a payment contract.

From ‘Miyori Transportation Group’ to ‘Eiro Finances’. Ichigos heart sank.

‘Miyori Transportation’…it was one of his fathers’ companies. One of the many posing as a normal logistics and transportation company but secretly allowing for trade of regulated and highly illegal goods.

Ichigo drew in a shuddering breath. He lifted his head to say something – anything to Kisuke.

His eyes met the end of a barrel.

“Mind explaining this?” Kisuke asked him coldly, his eyes boring into Ichigo’s like spikes of ice.

“Boss-“

“Don’t call me that.” Kisuke bit out. “How long? How long have the Shiba’s been working for Aizen?”

“I don’t-“ Ichigo began. An endless void seemed to open beneath his feet – fear and confusion; anger and betrayal coursing through his veins.  

“Don’t bother.” Kisuke informed him coolly. “Kira!” He yelled.

The blond-haired man entered, taking in the scene before him. “Boss?” He asked unsurely.

“A _rat_.” Was all Kisuke answered – making Ichigo’s stomach plummet even deeper into a pit of dread and despair. His vision was starting to swim – he felt like vomiting.

“Wait-“ He gasped but before he got another word out there was a sharp pain on the back of his head and the world became dark. 


	6. Chapter 6

When he awoke again the sky outside was already darkening. Ichigo got up with a groan and looked around. He was lying in some side alley – at the very least they hadn’t left him lying around in enemy territory.

Enemy territory…was it?

His father had a lot of things to explain.

Setting his jaw and narrowing his eyes Ichigo got to his feet slowly. He brushed away some invisible dirt from his suit and stepped outside into the late evening sun. The office building they’d been in before was but a few meters away.

He walked towards it with measured steps. Walking inside as if he belonged there and with a silent confidence surrounding him. He got into one of the elevators and pressed the button to the right floor.

The door opened with a low ‘ping’. Ichigo looked around the darkened office, Aizen’s men were nowhere to be seen – the place looked deserted for the most part. Quickly Ichigo fingered the inside of his jacket, his instincts telling him to pull his gun.

He cursed softly as he found nothing but his wallet on himself, looked like Kisuke hadn’t trusted him enough to continue carrying a firearm. Ichigo gritted his teeth and inched his way towards the office at the far back. He kicked the door open and looked around. Some folders were still lying about, opened and riffled through.

Ichigo made a dive for the desk.

He had no idea how much time past as he looked through the material in front of him until he found it.

_Proof._

Another contract. One of his fathers’ lesser known firms and most definitely one of Aizens’.

A triumphant grin on his face he quickly walked out of the office, blending in with the other people downstairs as he made his way outside.

Ichigo walked further into the city raising his arm and hailing one of the many cabs.

He got in and muttered the address to the driver not noticing the nervous glance the guy threw him.

With screeching tires, they held in front of the Shiba Mansion, the driver threw him another nervous look but Ichigo didn’t care much for him.

Throwing him way more than the drive had been worth Ichigo got out of the car, not even noticing when the driver pulled away as fast as possible. Most people around the city knew where the heads of the Yakuza were located – it wasn’t hard to miss after all. The mansions the Shihoin and Shiba families inhabited were a sight to behold; ancient and passed down through the family, similar to many temples around the city in beauty and age.

Ichigo walked past the two guards at the entrance. Both bowing low in greeting.

“Father!” Ichigo called out.

Ignoring every man, he encountered on his way to his father’s office, storming past them as fast as possible.

“Father!” He yelled, bursting open the door. His father was sitting behind his desk, a cup of tea next to him and the epitome of tranquility.

It infuriated Ichigo to no end.

“How long?!” Ichigo screamed, banging the door closed behind him.

“Son!” Isshin rebuked. “What has gotten into you?”

“How _the fuck long_ have you been doing business with _motherfucking Aizen_?!” Ichigo yelled at him, seething.

“ _Aizen_?! Why would we do business with Ai-!” Isshin was interrupted in his rant by Ichigo slamming down the contract he had found.

“Ohh, really? Anything else you want to lie about?” Ichigo inquired, the smile on his face dangerously sharp.

Isshin slowly tugged the contract towards him, reading it through. His eyes were clouded in confusion as he stared at Ichigo.

“Son-“ Isshin said before stopping himself. “I…I will get to the bottom of this, Ichigo. I promise you, none of this has been going on with my knowledge.”

“ _Even worse_.” Ichigo told him, his face cold. “You can’t even control your own men anymore.” Ichigo spat, taking deep satisfaction in the unsettled look on his father’s face.

He wasn’t in the mood for giving comfort. Kisuke was pissed at him – thinking him to be a traitor. Ichigo had no doubt that the ash-blond man would go to the Shihoin Head and inform her of his findings. The relationship between the Shibas and the Shihoins could take serious damage through this.

“…better not let that knowledge get out on the streets, pops. You’d be thrown over in no time if your enemies knew.” Ichigo told his father, turning around and striding out of the office.

.

.

.

“Kukaku!” Isshin called, hurrying through the darkening hallways.

“Brother!” His sister called happily. “How can I help you?”

“…It’s bad.” He told her, handing her the contract which he had been carrying close to his chest. His sisters’ eyes flew over the taker, facial features growing more and more shocked the longer she read on.

“ _This_ -?! Isshin?” She questioned him.

“I had nothing to do with it…but…but I think I know who might…” He told her, his eyes clouded in pain as he stared at his sister.

“You…you _can’t_ mean-?” She asked him softly, at the wounded look he threw her she grew silent once more. “Are you sure?” She added.

Isshin sighed deeply. “We…we’ll put some men on the issue, see what they might find…but…yes sister, I think…”

Kukaku gritted her teeth. “I understand.” She told Isshin, taking a firm hold of his shoulder and looking into his eyes. “We’ll figure out what happened. Together.”

.

.

.

“What the hell do you want here?” Abarai bellowed at the top of his lungs as he saw Ichigo walking into the office.

Ichigo put his hands into the air and slowly got to his knees. Instantly he was rushed by both Kira and Hisagi, both patting him down for any concealed weapons, when they found nothing they drew back and shook their head.

Abarai charged forward and pulled Ichigo closer by the scruff of his neck, getting right into his face.

“You got some fuckin’ nerve to show up here you- “

“Let go of him, Abarai.” A calm voice intercepted. Ichigos eyes instantly snapped to the other side of the room. Kisuke was slowly making his way towards them, his step as gracious as a cat.

“Shiba.” He addressed Ichigo his voice painfully neutral, stopping but a few meters in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“Boss-“ Ichigo began.

“I am no longer your Boss. I never really was to begin with. Now onto what I was asking, what are you doing here?” Ichigo suddenly had a very real idea what the man all those weeks ago had felt when Kisuke had interrogated him about the money he owned him.

“Urahara…” Ichigo began, the sound of the man’s surname strange on his lips. “I cannot speak for my father…and I am not here to speak for my father…but I had nothing to do with this. I had no idea…I confronted him, and I know you probably won’t believe me but - I know my father! He would never, _never_ , do business with someone like Aizen!”

“I had thought the same until I had seen prove of the opposite.” Kisuke informed him coolly. “And it doesn’t matter either way. If your father had any part of Aizens business, he is a traitor to the Shihoin Clan. If he had no idea – he has no control over his men or his business. Neither make for a very trustworthy partner.”

Ichigo swallowed heavily, the truth of Kisukes words weighed heavy on his shoulders.

“What are you here for, Shiba?” Urahara asked, crouching down to get on eyelevel with the younger man.

“…I came for you…” Ichigo answered after a moment of hesitation.

Kisuke got to his feet again, his eyes were unreadable as he turned towards Renji.

“Throw him out.” Were his last words before he turned his back towards Ichigo and walked back into his office.

“Bos-Kisuke!” Ichigo yelled as Abarai and Kira dragged him out, throwing him down on the street outside.

“You better stay away.” Abarai told him, slamming the door shut.

Ichigo stared at the closed door. He’d been thrown out. Kisuke had thrown him out. To Kisuke…Ichigo as an individual had no value. It was all about the business. All about the Family.

And Ichigo…Ichigo was so fucking sick of it.

He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the cement floor beneath him. The pain shooting up his knuckles and vibrating all the way up into his shoulder was enough to make his eyes tear up.

“ _Shit_ -!” Ichigo yelled, staring down at his bloodied hand.

.

.

.

“My, what a pleasant surprise!” Aizen called, stepping into his extravagant office.

“Aizen.” The other person greeted.  

“To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?” Aizen asked, sitting himself down behind his desk and crossing his legs.

“They have found out.” Was the answer he got.

“Hmm I see. Quicker than I anticipated, I must say.” Aizen drawled, a smirk growing on his face.

“ _Anticipated_?!” The person in front of his desk yelled, standing up and slamming their hands onto the mahogany surface. Instantly two men came rushing forward, seizing them by their shoulders and forcing them to sit back down.

“Why, yes!” Aizen answered a small chuckle escaping him at the shocked expression of the other person.

“Did you really think I hadn’t planned for them to find out?” Aizen drawled. “Don’t misunderstand, doing business with you was lucrative for a while. It gave me the money and power I needed to get into contact with bigger, _better_ business partners. But now…I’m afraid I no longer have any need for your cooperation. The relationship between the Shibas and Shihoins will take a permanent hit by this betrayal. All they need now is a few more…misunderstandings…miscommunication…a few manipulations and lies and they will tear each other apart without me having to lift a single finger.”

“You _bastard_!!” The person screamed, still being held by two people at once and all but frothing at the mouth as they listened to Aizen. “That wasn’t part of the _deal_!”

“Maybe not part of _your_ deal. But certainly, of mine. Why are you this angry? You got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

“I never asked for _war_!” The person screamed, hysterics now obvious in the inflection of their voice.

Aizen chuckled lowly. “I suggest you leave as soon as you can…and _run_ …far, far away. They will soon find out who it was that has betrayed them.”

He threw a wave at the person. “Bye, bye” He called as he left through the open door. Leaving his men to take care of their former business partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story until the end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it! :D It's been a blast!

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Kukaku asked as she walked into Isshin’s office. The second one of their men had come with a message for Kukaku to immediately meet the Boss in his office, she had known what Isshin had found.

“I would have never thought the day would come…” Isshin mumbled, staring down at his hands. On the desk in front of him lay inevitable evidence.

They had found him - the culprit who had done business with Eisei, furthering their control and letting them infringe on Shihoin territory. They had found the culprit behind the contracts which had allowed Aizen enough funds to grow his army of henchmen and equip all of them.

“Betrayal…is bitter.” Kukaku agreed stepping closer to the desk and inspecting the photos and reports, contracts and camcorders.

“But betrayal…coming from a family member?” Isshin added, his voice heavy with unspoken emotion. “…is like a stab to the heart.”

“I wonder what our father would say about all of this?” Kukaku whispered staring down at the picture of her brother.

_Ganju Shiba._

Isshin laughed bitterly. “Our father would have had him killed on sight…and cried his heart out over our mother’s grave begging her for forgiveness.”

“…What are we going to do?” 

“Find him.” Isshin answered, getting up from his chair and walking towards the exit. “Gather our men.”

.

.

.

“Why, brother?” Isshin asked, standing over the kneeling form of Ganju. The rain was pouring down on them, soaking their clothes. A circle of his men was surrounding them from all sides, preventing the traitor from running away.

“Why?” Ganju echoed, staring at Isshin in dismay. “Because we have become nothing but a parody of ourselves! We are the Shiba’s! Not some…lapdogs to another family! What has happened to your pride brother?!”

“What has happened to _your_ pride?” Isshin yelled back. “Aizen. _Aizen._ Of all people. You know that man knows nothing of pride, nothing of family! Have you forgotten the betrayal he brought upon the Shihoins? Have you forgotten how he turned their men and slaughtered those in his way?! Have you forgotten what has happened to Hirako?” His voice grew quieter at the end, his eyes filled with tears as he stared down at Ganju.

“…What will you have me do, brother? I did it for us. For our family!” Ganju answered him.

“No…” Isshin said. “None of this was for our family, family does not go behind each other’s back.”

Ganju’s shoulders shook with rage and a mixture of other emotions too complicated to name as he looked up at his brother.

“There is no turning back for you anymore…Ganju…” Kukaku added stepping through the circle of men and towards her brothers.

“Sister…” He whispered. She smiled at him sadly. With quick movements she pulled a gun out of her pocket, throwing it down on the ground in front of her brother.

Ganju stared at the weapon, his gaze shifting back to his sister, then to his brother.

“…What?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“A coward’s death for a coward.” Kukaku said.

“Brother! Please at the very least let me die at your hand!” Ganju yelled surging forward, immediately a bunch of men held him back, pressing him onto the ground.

Isshin cast one last look at his brother. “No. I refuse. I…can’t even look at you any longer.”

With those words he turned, his sister a few steps behind and left. His men were trailing behind him slowly, some making sure that Ganju didn’t follow.

Before the door to their car could close the sound of a gunshot rang through the rainy air.

Isshin closed his eyes, a lone tear cascading down his face. Kukaku flinched when she heard the sound, her hand found Isshin’s and gave it a squeeze.

They were family. Even if they were one less now.

.

.

.

Kisuke stepped into the warehouse slowly, he looked around with a small smile playing across his lips.

“Kisuke Urahara!” A voice greeted him. “What a pleasure!”

Kisuke turned and came face to face with none other than Aizen Sousuke.   
“Sousuke!” Kisuke greeted him, as if they were old friend. “It’s been such a long time~!”

Aizen chuckled lightly. “It sure has been.” He agreed. “To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?”

“Ohh you know. Catching up for old times sake?” He asked lightly.

“All alone?” Sousuke asked back looking around as if he wasn’t keenly aware of the fact that Kisuke had indeed come without any backup.

“I didn’t feel like loosing a whole bunch of people in one single shootout again.” Kisuke told him a coldness entering his eyes and voice that hadn’t been there before.

“Ohh that old story again?” Aizen asked him, his lips pulling downwards into an unimpressed frown. “Why not let bygones be bygones?”

“Bygones be bygones?” Kisuke echoed, raising an eyebrow at him. “After you killed seven of my most trusted?”

Sousuke sighed heavily. “My, you still haven’t changed. I have told you again and again that you need to let go of all these unnecessary…feelings. If you did you’d be so much more successful, you wouldn’t even need dear Yoruichi’s leash anymore! Just cut those ties and you’ll be free.”

“You mean like you are?” Kisuke challenged.

“Exactly.” Sousuke answered with a serene smile. “I really can’t understand you…walking straight into the enemy’s arms without a single man by your side…”

A movement of his hand later a tall bulky man came walking towards them.

“Yammy! May I introduce you to our guest, Urahara Kisuke.” Aizen gestured towards Kisuke. “Kisuke, this is Yammy. _Play nice_.” With those words he stepped back.

It couldn’t be said that the fight was a particularly long one, with the other man being so much stronger than Kisuke and Kisuke not even having a weapon on him.

The ash-blond man gasped as he was fastened to a chair.

“Phew, that was good!” He told Yammy. “Made me really fucking hard too~” He added giving Yammy a look and licking his lips sensually.

“Shut the fuck up!” Yammy bellowed.

Sousuke stepped forward once again. “Now, what has brought you here really, Kisuke?”

“A chat, as I said, for old times sake!” Kisuke chirped. A low groan left him as Yammy backhanded him across the face. “Easy there, big one, I’m not _that_ much into BDSM.” He bit out, spitting blood onto the floor.

“The same as always. Tell me, do you miss Hirako’s dick up your ass that much?” Sousuke asked him, a condescending smile on his face. Kisuke sneered at him and spat blood down on the floor right in front of his feet.

“No need to be jealous.” He told him a smirk on his face. “Just because he had more fun with me than he did with you-Oh wait he didn’t even look into your direction onc-“ Kisuke was cut off by a punch delivered into his stomach.

“I would take care what I’m saying if I were in your place.” Sousuke hissed at him.

“Yeah?” Kisuke asked him, raising his head. “Tell me, ohh mighty one, was it fun betraying the Shihoins? Playing the Shibas?”

“Ohh that?” Sousuke asked him with a bright smile. “That younger brother of theirs sure is an idiot, not like I didn’t expect it coming from that family. A meeting in a bar here, some manipulating words there and the prospect of money was all that it took for me to convince him. Pathetic.”

“I-I can’t believe he folded that easily.” Kisuke gasped, shifting in his chair and drawing in his breaths a little heavier. It had seemed that the last punch had cracked one of his ribs.

“Ohh but he did! I had one of my sub-groups deal with him. It would have been perfect! But those idiots were simply incapable of destroying evidence accordingly…But I guess all’s well that ends well, isn’t it? By this point you have surely informed Yoruichi of all the happenings regarding the Shibas. She’ll have lost all trust in their capabilities.” Aizen grinned at him.

“Hmm? Ohh actually no I didn’t tell her…but _you_ just did!” Kisuke lifted his head, a smirk appearing on his face and letting the phone he had been hiding clatter to the floor loudly. It landed face up on the cement ground, displaying proudly the name of the other ends caller as ‘Yoruichi Shihoin’.

Aizen eyes widened in shock, he backed away and stared at the device.

“Yoruichi-sama isn’t stupid, you know? She knows that she can’t possibly throw all Shibas into the same pot and since you just admitted to manipulating one of them into betraying their own…I do not think the relationship between those two families will have suffered all that much.” Kisuke grinned at Aizen a little blood dribbling down his split lip.

“Yammy!” Aizen yelled for his henchman, fury was burning in his eyes. Contorting his normally handsome face into an ugly grimace. With a smile as sharp as a knife he threw another nasty look at Kisuke before speaking his order.

“Kill him!” He bit out before walking out of the warehouse briskly, his coat billowing in the slight breeze.

“Ahh finally some alone time for the two of us, huh?” Kisuke asked Yammy happily. The bigger man was cracking his knuckles in threat and grinned at him.

“Game over fer ya soon, pretty’ boy.” He grunted, walking forward and placing his hands around his neck.

Kisuke sputtered as he felt his airways close up, he gasped helplessly and stared at the man strangling him. His heart was drumming in his chest in panic, loudly reverberating through his skull as he was prevented from taking any other breath. A few coughs spilled form his lips, his lungs were aching for air and his eyes were starting to roll back into his head. His body convulsed against the strong hold of the other.

It felt like eternity but -

In the next second the pressure on his throat was gone.

He heard a yell and a loud bang and then there were hands on his face, gently lifting his head.

“Boss?” A familiar voice called him. “Boss can you hear me? An ambulance is on the wa-“ Kisuke missed the rest of the sentence as he slipped into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

Kisuke woke up slowly, his throat was hurting like hell and the rest of his body was aching as if he had been hit by a truck. Multiple times.

“Boss?” A voice asked him, shocking orange hair swam into his vision. Kisuke opened his mouth but not a single word would come out.

“Ohh wait a second!” Ichigo said quickly. He grabbed a glass of water with a straw on the nightstand and brought it to Kisukes lips letting the other man greedily drink down the liquid.

“Better?” Ichigo asked after a few seconds.

“Better…” Kisuke rasped lowly. “…What…are you doing here?” He asked.

“You can’t remember?” Ichigo asked, concern coloring his words.

“…You…were you the one…who found me?” Kisuke asked.

“Yeah…” Ichigo nodded.

“How? It took…me ages to get the information…of that warehouse.” Kisuke stared at him incredulously.

“Same source as you, that Ichimaru guy. I managed to talk Akon into giving me the address and…uhm…might have…threatened Ichimaru a little into giving up the info…In my defense I didn’t really have the time to ask nicely.” Ichigo added awkwardly at the end.

Kisuke snorted. “Fuck…you sure as hell are something…”

Silence settled between them for a few moments.

“If…If you want I will go back to being your bodyguard…I have talked to both my father and Yoruichi-san and they have agreed…” Ichigo offered quietly.

“Well, I can’t say you’re crap at your job.” Kisuke told him with a grin. “I changed my mind you know…”

“About what?” Ichigo asked as the other man trailed off towards the end.

“I think I’d rather have an attack dog than a housecat.” Kisuke said an amused grin on his face. Ichigo started chuckling helplessly at his words, quickly joining into laughter which Kisuke joined in on.

.

.

.

“Ahh…are you sure?” The ash-blond asked nervously.

“Are you backing out?” Ichigo asked him an annoyed tick already forming on his forehead.

“N-no! Of course not! J-just please be careful!” Kisuke said.

“Shut up will you!” Ichigo snarked back. He was kneeling on the ground in front of Kisuke. The other sitting on the couch his legs spread. “I lost.” Ichigo said, catching Kisukes eyes. “So, shut up.”

Kisuke gulped heavily as he watched Ichigo reach out for his trousers and slowly pop open the button on the top, the zipper followed with equal slowness.

Just as Kisuke was about to snap at him for taking his goddamn time, the orange haired man lowered his head. He pulled apart Kisukes trousers at the zipper and started mouthing his half hard cock through his underwear.   
Kisukes head flew backwards at the feeling.

It had been way too long.

He almost hadn’t held out for an entire month. Shameless flirting and more porn than any single person should consume in that short of a timeframe had been the only things keeping him sane through his time of celibacy.

Ichigo continued his slow torture, delivering small kisses and cat licks to his hardening shaft. Ever so slowly he started to pull Kisukes trousers further down.

When they were hanging at his ankles Ichigo drew back with an annoyed ‘Tch.’ And made short process of getting rid of them completely, going all the way into removing Kisukes shoes and socks as he did so.

He instantly drove back into his work the second he was done, pressing Kisukes knees farther apart with his hands to get better access.

Kisuke had no idea how long Ichigo tortured him like this for before the other man finally, _finally_ removed his underwear.

He heard a startled gasp as his dick sprung free and almost hit Ichigo in the face. Kisuke had a hard time suppressing a laugh but did not think even so much as chuckling was a good idea as long as Ichigo had his teeth anywhere near his dick.

All such thoughts flew from his mind when Ichigo closed his lips around the head. Slowly sucking Kisuke in further and further, his one hand busily massaging Kisukes balls while the other took a hold of the last few inches that just wouldn’t fit into Ichigos mouth.

The rhythm he started was slow at first but grew faster and faster the longer they went on.

It really wasn’t fair on Kisuke. The man had hardly had any action for an entire month and now his subordinate was gulping him down so eagerly, fluttering his long lashes at him and hollowing his cheeks just right. Kisuke couldn’t even cry out a warning before he came down Ichigos throat.

Ichigo pulled back after a few seconds of helplessly swallowing down Kisukes release, come was dribbling down his chin and he was coughing hard.

“Fuck!” Kisuke exclaimed, bending forward to check on Ichigo. “I’m so sorry...shit…!”

“…That was fast.” Ichigo commented his voice hoarse.

“…And who’s fault is that?!” Kisuke snapped.

“Mine?” Ichigo asked, lifting his head towards him and gifting him an innocent smile.

“Arg shit! I wanted to enjoy this!” Kisuke cursed, hating the fact that he had managed to hold out about as long as a horny teenager.

“…Tell you what…” Ichigo suddenly said, he got on his fours and crawled closer to Kisuke, resting his head on his tight and tilting it up at him. “If you manage to hold out another week I’ll fuck you…”

“F-for real?” Kisuke asked, staring at him wide eyed.

“Yes…but!” Kisukes eyes narrowed considerably at that, looking at Ichigo in suspicion which only made the orange-haired smile. “But…only if you’ll never fuck anybody else beside me again.”

Kisuke was quite for a moment staring at Ichigo.

“Agreed.” He finally said a small smile forming on his face. “I hope you know what you asked for, my little kitten.” Kisuke told him then, leaning forward to steal a small kiss from Ichigos lips. Ichigo only chuckled, raising his hand and burying it into Kisuke’s ash-blond hair while pulling him deeper into the kiss.

After a few seconds they pulled back, pupils dilated and breaths heavy.

“…I wonder…” Ichigo mumbled then, a mischievous smile fluttering over his face.

“Hm?” Kisuke asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“I wonder…who tamed whom?”

“Does it really matter?” Urahara questioned a half-smile forming on his face.

Ichigo shrugged. “I guess no-“

It was as far as he got before Kisuke had pulled him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
